Zig-Zags (Crappy Pokeshipping Oneshot)
by abstractWanderlust
Summary: Misty visits Ash, and rediscovers something not-so-new on his cheeks. Seriously, how could he not notice those? This is my first time writing any fic, or anything really, ever. So it's probably not that great. Reviews make me really really happy, epecially since it's my first fic. So, could you guys do me a huge favor and review?


**So yep this is basically my first ever oneshot. It's Pokeshipping, and probably really awful. Reviews/constructive criticism would be really helpful. If enough people like it, I'll keep writing. Anyways, enjoy the mindless, awful drabble.**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Can ya get that, Mimey?" called a pokemon trainer of about 17, charcoal colored hair atop his head, which was covered by a hat. He was clad in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His childhood friend and many-time savior, Pikachu, sat on his shoulder.

A cry of "You'd better be in there, Ketchum!" echoed a throughout the kitchen in an all-too-familiar voice. Misty had come all the way from Cerulean, and it better had not have been for nothing!

Pikachu's ears perked up, and Ash dropped the cookie he was eating onto the table. Misty? But he hadn't seen her since Hoenn! What was she doing at his house? Well, he didn't give a Raticate's behind why she visited. He was just happy she did. He thought about visiting her at the gym constantly, but he could never find the nerve. He was glad one of them had courage.

"Of course I'm here!" he found himself yelling back.

"ASH!" Misty greeted him, stepping into the kitchen. She cursed herself, sounding way too eager.

"Hiya, Mist!" Ash said, hugging her, flushing pink.

They had talked or a while, but then Misty asked a rather off question. **(A.N. lol I'm too lazy to write more dialogue here. I suck!)**

"Why do you still have those cute little zig-zag marks on your cheeks?" Misty blurted out. She had _**not **_meant to say that! Stupid, stupid, stupid brain.

"What are you talking about, the 'zig-zags on my cheeks'?" Ash inquired, stupefied.

A certain fiery redhead giggled. So he hadn't heard her comment after all. What a relief. "The ones that are obviously right there!"

"You're clearly seeing things, Mist. I don't have zig-zags on my cheeks!" he paused and thought for a second. "Wait- did you say they were cute?"

Misty gulped. So he _had_ heard, after all. "Ketchum, you have zig-zags on your cheeks. Just accept it!" Misty retorted, slightly annoyed. She started to walk away, rethinking her visit. She hoped Ash hadn't realized her failure to answer his question.

Misty had made it outside of the door and almost to the fence surrounding the yard when she knew that her best friend was following her.

"Do not! I know I don't, do I, buddy?" the immature trainer asked his Pikachu, who was still on his shoulder. He was following Misty, of course.

"Pika, Pikachu pika pi." {{I'll leave you guys to sort this out on your own}} replied Pikachu, leaping off of his trainer and best friend's shoulder and going back inside his house.

"Wow, some help you are, Pikachu," mumbled the charcoal haired trainer under his breath.

Misty couldn't help but stifle a giggle. She hated how she couldn't stay angry at Ash for long. Grabbing his hand, she led him back inside of his house, in search of a mirror.

Once she'd successfully led him to their destination, she poked the mirror, right on the lightning shape on his left cheek.

"There! Right there!"

"Mist, I have no clue what you're pointing to!"

The flame-haired water trainer sighed in frustration. Walking out of the room, she returned seconds later with a ball-point pen. Looking in the mirror, she drew matching squiggles on her own cheeks,

"There! Now do you see?" she asked, not so much calm anymore. 'We're like twins now. How is it that you've never noticed the squiggles on your own cheeks?"

Ash smirked. Oh, he'd known all along what she was talking about. It was just so fun to mess with Misty!

"Mist, you have a little pen on your face," Ash said cockily.

'KETCHUM! I WILL GET YOU!" bellowed Misty, and she proceeded to chase our poor Ashy-boy.

Ash spun in a circle, catching Misty in her tracks. She fell on top of him, instantly turning an unflattering shade of red. (A.N. how cliché. Sorry.)

"Yeah, it's right here," Ash said, voice barely above a whisper, "and I have to admit, they look cute on you." He stroked her cheek, right over the pen mark. What was he doing? Since when did he actually do this stuff… with _Misty, _of all people? What was it about Misty that was so different, so special?

He didn't know, but that didn't matter; at that moment he didn't care.

"Ash, _what_ did you just say? Why you little-" Misty started, but she was cut off by Ash's lips on hers.


End file.
